


【我瞳】囚生

by Jikily



Series: 高喊鱼相关 [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily





	【我瞳】囚生

警告：逆苏文学

囚生

 

我喜欢看他掉眼泪的样子。  
我喜欢看他洁癖发作，难受到汗毛都竖起，躲闪摩擦着床单，却不得不接受我的抚摸和亲吻。  
毕竟除了我，还有谁能找得到他。  
“展耀……会把你……绳之以法的。”他断断续续压抑着喉咙里的呻吟。如果不是这么反驳我的时候，眼角还带有被操出来的泪痕，我想我会轻一点儿的。  
毕竟他心心念念的展耀受了重伤躺在医院里，而除了展耀，还有谁能分辨得出那具焚烧到变形，伪装得几近完美的尸体不是白羽瞳呢？  
那可是我找了好久，花费了无数心血的替身。  
真是奇怪，白羽瞳怎么就看不到我的用心，非要满脑子想着那个弱不禁风的无用男人。  
我已经好几次看到白羽瞳穿展耀的衣服，也好几次看到他们共用一个杯子，想到白羽瞳曾把头埋在那个男人的肩膀上就让人生气。  
不是号称有洁癖吗，爱干净到衣物都全是白的，那干嘛靠近那个男人？展耀从里到外一身黑，就不怕他弄脏了他吗？  
必须要把白羽瞳从里到外都清理干净，要对自己的所有物好一些，保证他使用的持久性。  
“你乖一点。”我提醒道，“我是很喜欢看你自己玩一天，但是你后面都伤了，恐怕没法像上次那样撑下来了。”  
白羽瞳的呼吸急促了些，没再提展耀。  
上次我把他放在木马上吊了一天，饱满的胸肌被勒得突出，鼓胀得像个女人。他太没用，白浊的液体沾染得到处都是，最后甚至淅淅沥沥地尿出来，弄得一塌糊涂。把他抱下来的时候，穴口撑得根本合不上——我清楚地记得那天我穿的是尖头皮鞋，因为我用鞋尖在他后面的穴口碾磨，让粗糙的鞋底折磨他细嫩的肉洞，而他把我的鞋子搞得湿哒哒脏兮兮。那次他罕见地示弱，苍白着脸羞愧地求我轻一点，别用鞋子，太脏了，真是时时刻刻都在勾引我。  
我激动得不顾他的推拒，当场又要了他一次——当然，我满足了他的要求，没用鞋子，用的是我自己的那根东西。  
插进去的时候轻而易举。他后面那张嘴又贪又馋，明明已经喂了一天，还是又软又暖，扭着屁股逼我用力撞击，眼巴巴地求我射进去。我让他别叫得那么大声，否则楼下的保镖也会忍不住上来操他，他还是控制不住。  
真淫荡，那么希望那些人上来？  
我这样在白羽瞳耳边说的时候，他挣扎得厉害，几乎从我的怀里跌出去。汗水从发梢掉落，那身细腻的皮肉在我身上磨蹭不停，四处点火。  
他像是尾脱水的鱼，垂死挣扎，无力得让人心动。  
像白羽瞳这样站在高处的人，坠落刹那的惊讶和绝望简直让他整个人都熠熠生辉。  
明明当时急得都哭了，事后又是一副瞋目裂眦的样子，嘴里还咬牙切齿地说“总有一天我会杀了你”。  
我是快死在他身上了，简直欲罢不能。  
不过也有很有趣的事：比起干得他射出来，白羽瞳更受不了我摸他。  
干他的时候，他不会发抖，但是我从上到下摸他的时候，他会抑制不住地颤。  
白羽瞳开始会闭上眼睛忍耐，但不久就眼尾发红，嘴唇轻颤，整个身体僵硬得仿佛一块木头。摸到最后，他总会让我要操就操，别做多余的事。  
这个时候我就更喜欢做多余的事，更喜欢摸他，慢慢地，一寸寸地摸。  
反正已经用了药，他的挣扎就像一只拔了爪牙的小老虎，只剩下空壳。  
他这段时间瘦了好多，也无力了好多，或许下次肌肉松弛剂应该换换品种了。  
从直挺的鼻到光滑的脸颊；从修长的腿，到柔嫩的大腿内侧；从紧绷的小腹到腿间的潮湿。那张唇珠性感的嘴我倒是也想亲，但他好像特别在意似的，怎么也不肯让人碰。  
可那只是他清醒的时候而已，他从来不知道，某几天早上醒来时，他嘴里的苦味究竟是什么。  
没想到这个机会来得那么快。  
医院传出展耀重病的消息，我欣喜若狂：不安定的因素终于可以完全铲除，从此世上再没有任何人能找回白羽瞳。他将成为我一个人的所有物，从我的怀中醒来，每天所能见到的只有我，我会是他的爱人，他的亲朋，他唯一和仅剩的依靠。  
我告诉白羽瞳这个消息的时候，他怔了好久，先是不肯相信而否认，再是挣扎着闹腾了好几天，最后求着我，说他想见展耀最后一面，为此可以付出一些代价。  
其实白羽瞳不说我也会带他去见展耀的，我要让白羽瞳看看展耀究竟是什么货色，他根本不值得他这么信任。  
这“一些代价”是意外之喜。  
于是我提了要求，白羽瞳面色难看但答应得果断。  
他从没有那么乖过，所以我也没有为难他。  
跳蛋是全新的，还专门消了毒才给白羽瞳。白羽瞳垂着眼，抹了好多润滑剂上去。其实他根本不需要那么多，有一次我给他塞了这样大小的足足三个，他照样还能抬腿踢我。  
塞进去的时候他倒是很利落，大概不想留多余的表情让我回味。可是等我把那把卸了子弹的空枪送到他面前时，他镇定的表情终于有了一丝裂痕。  
毕竟那是白羽瞳最可靠的“战友”。  
“你开玩笑吧？”  
我没有说话，只是点了点医院的病历卡。  
白羽瞳隐忍地屈服了。他半跪的身体微微趴下，一只手扒开臀瓣，好让枪口进入得更顺利。中途的时候白羽瞳闷哼了一声，大概是枪口和跳蛋会师，而他还没有做好准备。  
“塞到不能塞为止。”我提醒他。  
白羽瞳嗔怒地瞪了我一眼，我却看出了一种媚态，下面硬得发疼。  
就说白羽瞳整天勾引我。  
我把遥控器推到最大，用胶带绑在他的大腿根上。他那里的皮肉细嫩极了，多摸两下都会发红。每每撕扯胶带的时候，白羽瞳总是忍不住夹紧双腿，又被我硬生生分开。这个时候，他的羞耻就再也克制不了，从痛苦的闷哼中向我显露。  
“……嗯……”  
白羽瞳难忍地皱眉，跪趴的两条腿不由分开了些，那把枪就稍稍掉出来了。我还没来得及找借口欺负他，他就自己伸到后头推回去。那下动作太粗暴，不知戳中了什么位置，白羽瞳倒吸一口冷气，看起来腿都软了。  
“掉出去就结束。”我不甘心地提条件。  
白羽瞳微微点头从床上爬起来，两只手扶上来的时候还有点颤抖。  
为了夹紧那把枪，后面的肉洞一定收缩得紧紧的，可那样跳蛋的震动也愈发明显，戳在敏感娇嫩的地方，仿佛要弄烂那块肉，也难得白羽瞳明明那么淫乱还能忍着不叫。他的喉咙努力收缩着，吞咽着，比他每一次昏沉的时候做得都好，却让我烦躁起来：他怎么可以为了别人做到这个地步？  
白羽瞳挑剔到路边摊碰都不碰，甚至为了整洁干净练出一身的好厨艺和大多数男人难以企及的家务本领，他怎么可以这样轻易屈服？！  
我抓着他的头发，把他按得更近，让他整张脸都埋在我胯下。我知道白羽瞳一定难受得很，鼻腔间充斥着我的味道，可这都是他自找的。  
他不肯乖乖做我手心的玫瑰，却肯为了别人做一条狗。  
那双灵活拆卸枪支的手，现在紧握床单捏到发白也不敢挣扎，任由我操弄那张说谎的嘴。无法吞咽的口水从他嘴角滑下，看起来像是白羽瞳对男人的肉棒渴求不已。白羽瞳是有这方面天赋的，尽管不情不愿，他还是能让我兴奋到射在他的嘴里。  
白羽瞳苍白着脸想去把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
“吞下去。”我想看看他到底能做到什么地步。  
白羽瞳是一定不肯吞下去的，主动帮别人口交已经到达了他的极限。哪怕是他和那个男人在一起的时候，也从没有咽下去任何东西，总是吐在纸巾或者别的什么东西上。  
但这并不影响我故意为难他。  
白羽瞳不可置信地瞪着我。  
他放在一侧的手指已经捏握成拳，我毫不怀疑他会鱼死网破，直接赤身裸体带着枪和跳蛋在这里解决我——如果我手上没有任何保障的话。  
我动了动手指，床侧的电视打开了。  
微型摄像机拍摄的画面直接传到我们面前，白羽瞳日思夜想的人躺在病床上，呼吸机尽职地工作。  
一只手细致地整理那些仪器，观测数据，只要轻微一动，就可以要了那个人的命。  
我捏起他的下巴，手上用了点力气——他被迫仰起头的时候让人心里的肆虐欲暴涨，希望看他流着泪求饶，一无所有地颓废。  
而且，他确实又让我不高兴了，白羽瞳总是这样，不见棺材不落泪，乖一点不好吗？  
“吞下去。”我重复道。  
他的喉结上下艰难地动了动。  
“有种冲我来，你不准动他！”  
他吞咽下去了。  
那被白羽瞳百般嫌弃和厌恶的肮脏东西，从口腔顺着他的食道滑进胃里，在他的身体扎根，再也洗不干净，从此里里外外沾染上我的味道。  
即使带有为了保护那个男人的遮羞布，他也会永远记得我。  
而这只是一个开始而已。  
我又让他继续舔弄，直到我硬起来为止。他带上明显戒备的神情，殷红的嘴巴不情不愿，舌头却一如既往地软黏粘连，先是舌尖打圈舔弄，再是含住往里塞，舒服极了。  
“……唔……嗯……嗯……”  
绵软的呼吸让人性欲大涨——如果不是他的眼睛时不时往我们身侧的屏幕上偷偷瞟过去，如果不是那种眷恋和思念太过明显。  
上下两张嘴都被塞满了还能有空想别人，白羽瞳真是很会惹怒别人。  
拔出来的时候，他的注意力终于回到这里，眼中闪着不明的讶异：他显然不认为我会放过这个羞辱他的行为。  
我当然不会。  
我只会更过分。  
被他含得湿漉漉的柱头磨蹭他光滑的脸颊，我故意放缓动作，让他感受更多的羞耻和作弄。  
而那张高傲的脸不敢闪躲。  
我对着他的脸射了出来。  
真该让他的那些同事朋友亲人看看，这才是真正的白羽瞳，淫乱不自知，即使成了这样，还能维持不可侵犯的禁欲假相。  
染上白色液体的睫毛颤动不停，殷红的嘴巴微微张开，多余的自尊心以及身后不得不夹紧和蹦跳的东西让白羽瞳无法呼吸。  
他再也见不得屏幕里另一个人昏迷中的脸。  
不论过了多少次，摸上白羽瞳屁股的时候他总会僵硬一下才逼自己慢慢放松，那是生理反应，和不喜欢的人做这档子事他控制不了的生理反应。但我相信，只要次数够多了，白羽瞳总会习惯的，习惯到他自发主动地对我敞开两条长腿，露出后面那个馋嘴的肉穴，一张一合等我填满空虚。  
用枪操白羽瞳和直接操他感觉是不一样的，他比平时更放不开，又加上我对他的警告，夹紧的后穴被凹凸不平的粗糙纹路来回磨蹭，一下比一下难受，吞没得艰难。而我可以往他敏感的地方捅，在枪口碰到前，震动的跳蛋率先强烈刺激他的前列腺。  
“……不……啊……啊啊啊啊——”  
估计更让他羞耻的是情感上的负罪——抓捕罪犯的东西成了玩弄后面的道具，而他甚至会被干得脚趾蜷缩，快感逐步层叠，像海浪一样，一层高过一层，最终被逼得他抽搐尖叫着射出来。  
最可怕的是，白羽瞳射出来了，身体还在不应期，他额上满是汗水，但跳蛋依旧尽职尽责地工作，在他体内点燃痛苦的火焰，而我在这个时候就大肆进攻，掐着他的细腰趟趟没底，把跳蛋顶到更深的地方，让肠道紧紧咬住我的肉棒，把他雪白的屁股撞得啪啪作响染上红色，逼得他眼泪直流，因为害怕无法取出而对我用鼻音隐晦地求饶。  
我会一次又一次捅开他的身体，让他听见空气中因为交合而作响的水声，狼狈不堪腿脚发软，颤抖着站立不住。  
“……哈……啊……哈……等等……”  
白羽瞳的每一句呻吟和求饶都会带上湿软，汗涔涔的背上被来回抚摸，人被蹂躏折磨彻底，最后淫液浸湿床单。他会羞耻到咬住手背制止浪叫，但最终无法克制地扭着屁股被捅得更深，仰起脖子，喉结滚动，手指颤抖地拥抱我的进入，最终被我操到情欲的高潮。  
我早说过，白羽瞳掉眼泪的样子，足以让人神志不清。  
那绝望而屈辱的眼神，隐忍轻颤的睫毛，汗水混杂着泪水从透着迷醉和痛苦的英俊脸上滑落。他越是痛苦、越是屈辱，那张抽泣的脸蛋就越是让人肆无忌惮想破坏。  
所以我才会这样一次次逼他在我面前落泪。  
调整了位置，我抓起他的头发强迫他看向屏幕。  
那个男人还是没有睁开眼睛。他在睡梦中安宁度日，自然也不会知道他深爱的人如今被我干得有多无力。  
可是白羽瞳醒着，白羽瞳知道自己是怎么被抓住，怎么被捅开，知道自己是怎么承受羞辱敞开身体成了别人的东西。  
他咬着牙，而他所期待的那个人帮不了任何事。  
那个男人甚至要靠白羽瞳一次次突破底线，吞咽所有苦果，颤抖身体从喉咙里发出深深而压抑的叹息，才能在病床上活下来。  
这还不够。  
白羽瞳想要逃出这个地方，他会利用所有可利用的因素，包括情感，包括理智，包括羞辱。这才是美丽又强大的白羽瞳，我心里清楚得很。  
即使在我面前掉再多的眼泪，白羽瞳依旧没有放弃。对他，我从来不能掉以轻心。  
所以我会做更多。  
我会在那个男人醒来的时候，安排别人告诉他关于白羽瞳死去的噩耗。  
我会在那个男人因为悲痛而神智迷乱的时候，带白羽瞳去见他一面。  
白羽瞳的身体里会被塞上所有我喜欢的小道具，直到他的屁股微微发颤。他绯红的脸颊和嘴上的口塞会被我精心挑选的口罩遮住，饱满漂亮胸肌上的两点殷红也不能寂寞，要准备合适的装饰品，最好一动就会让他尖叫出声那种。  
只有这样打扮好了，我才会推着坐在轮椅上动弹不得的他，路过那个男人的病房。越是靠近，白羽瞳的裤子越容易沾染上水渍，他会紧紧咬住唇瓣，努力不发出任何声音。  
或许那个男人的眼神会在白羽瞳身上短暂停留，继而略过，看向远方，思念着那个在所有人口中已经死去的爱人。  
又或者，他会对眼前被包裹得严严实实依然挡不住情欲渴求的白羽瞳视而不见。毕竟，他的爱人已经死了。  
白羽瞳在那刻，必然会乖顺，不语，不再挣扎，因为如此，他在意的人才能安全。  
而现在，我首先会射在他不知餍足的洞里，让他高抬着屁股，夹在身体里不许流出来，就像等待受孕的宠物。他能维持这个姿势多久，我就让那个人暂时安稳多久。  
从此之后的每一次，我都会这样要求他。  
逐渐而缓慢地拔去多余的刺，一点一滴地缩小监狱的范围，慢慢降低的他的防备和底线，最终再也无法恢复成原样。  
我手心的玫瑰，我囚牢里的金丝雀。


End file.
